halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UNSC AI
Re:MIL AI 2430 The article looks good. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 01:39, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Re:WWI Under a technicality, Hitler's genocide came after WWI. In WWII, Germany was definately agressor, though had they not been so "kill the Jews" I would see the war as justified by the Versailles Treaty. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 18:56, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Philosophicalitical =D AI: Knowledge cannot be gained. ME: Then how do we learn? AI: Learn it and it will slip away. ME: Then how do we cosnistently know who we are? We have learned that throught time. Wow... I can't even remember that last one. You're really good... Touche, my friend, touche... =D We should do this more often. I agree. =D Hey, have you written any fanon I could check out? Mine is here. Leave a review. It's not done yet... =D Mr. WOZ 23:55, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Anti-matter fusion reactor It was actually pretty cool. Not pathetic. =D You should write some fanon about a ship that used it and what happened to the ship(battles, discoveries, etc.,) lol =D Ok. Good to meet you. I'm gonna go write some fanon... I think I'll make up a ship... =D Mr. WOZ 01:56, 27 March 2007 (UTC) An Anti-Matter Fusion Reactor. Sounds cool. =] U kno wat, I'm gonna check it out. =B [[w:c:HaloFanon:User:Nobody^|'NbY']][[User:Nobody^|'Ŵμ'AT]][[User Talk:Nobody^|'!'!]] [[Marathon-class Cruiser|''!?]] Rot AFK I'm in the process of completely reorganizing my room, and I'm moving my PC into it. However, there are no cable jacks in my room, nor any ethernet wires long enough to reach from the current router location to my room, so I'm going to be offline for a couple days (up to a week...shudder). Thought you should know. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 21:12, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I've run an ethernet cable into my room...barely reaches...so I may not be as afk as I thought. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:18, 1 April 2007 (UTC) RP Invite You seem promising -Monitor of Installation-07 10:56 PM, May 15th, 2007 Hmm I am sorry, I put my little brother in charge of recruiting members (I have a list), but I have seen your fanons and they are quite good. :) -Monitor of Installation-07 6:52 PM, May 17th, 2007 All I need for you to do is add your name into the Member list, put your characters onto a ship in the UNSC Expedition, and Put your name and role and stuff in the status. -Monitor of Installation-07 6:57 PM, May 17th, 2007 Well, you could place yourself on the Spitfire, seeing as Juliet is a SPARTAN's A.I. that, or you could add a random carrier (not stronger than the spitfire though) -Monitor of Installation-07 7:06 PM, May 17th, 2007 Ha, I wish. I think you are mistaken, as the Spitfire belongs to Spartan G-23. Good luck in the RP! -Monitor of Installation-07 7:10 PM, May 17th, 2007 Re: AI Well let me put it this way; something man made, against something made by an extinct race that had far superior technology than any yet made or discovered. What would win? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 04:32, 29 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Admin You are! Thank you very much! If there is anything I can do, let me know. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 01:42, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Here we gooooo! In Ruins of Triumph can I make your AI be in Iota One's armour? Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:06, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Ok. I will just make it so that Iota One escaped the ship along with the ship's AI. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:17, 2 June 2007 (UTC) *I approved you... (see above... ;] ) Post-post! 64.136.27.225 01:50, 12 June 2007 (UTC) --Demakhis 20:41, 28 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Entry Here is your rank: Please check out the current CAF fanon here. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:28, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Canadian Me, Zau lw, Demakhis, Killer007, 343 guilty sparks, and Giroro all live in Toronto. Happy Canada Day to you too (Bit late for that though). -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:45, 3 July 2007 (UTC) The flagship belongs to Lopez the Heavy so you would have to talk to him. We have only one ship which is a Marathon-class cruiser because we are battling against the United Rebel Front but they could have a few ships for you to fight against and you could monitor all of the things that are going on and report them to us. The ship is called the UNSC Titanium. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 22:59, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Ok I have a carrier called the UNSC ''Hurricane that has not been used much in the past so I could just add it know. I will also give you command of its CO Rear Admiral Georger J Lewis if you would like. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:20, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:26, 3 July 2007 (UTC) lol. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:30, 3 July 2007 (UTC) I used to but then my Mac screwed up and I had to get my hard drive wiped. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:32, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Me too! -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:40, 3 July 2007 (UTC) lol. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:48, 3 July 2007 (UTC) What is your msn i would want to talk to you --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 18:41, 4 July 2007 (UTC) cool mine is watery_juice@hotmail.com --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 19:08, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Promotion Congrats! You have been promoted to Master Corporal! Here is your new userbox: -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:54, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Halo RTS game Hey I was wondering if you would like to make a Halo RTS game with me? -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:02, 6 July 2007 (UTC) K. Gimme a couple of minutes to get the page and place how space combat goes. When it is created could you please make the units and their information? -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:22, 7 July 2007 (UTC) The link is here. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:25, 7 July 2007 (UTC) it is a very good tech tree. It has a lot of info on what heros we should have. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 18:35, 7 July 2007 (UTC)